Kaguya Houraisan
Summary Kaguya Houraisan (蓬莱山 輝夜) is the former princess of the Moon, banished to Earth for consuming the Hourai Elixir to become immortal. There, she dwelt among the humans and eventually grew to love her new home. Her beauty attracted many suitors, but she refused to marry any of them if they failed to accomplish one of her Five Impossible Requests. Eventually, when the Lunarians forgave her and attempted to retrieve her, she escaped with Eirin Yagokoro to the hidden mansion of Eientei. She is based on a character from a 10th-century Japanese folk-tale, The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Kaguya Houraisan Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: At least 1300 years Classification: Former Lunarian Princess, Immortal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Danmaku, Can manipulate the concept of eternity and the instantaneous, allowing things to last an eternity or happen in an instant, Can perceive multiple timelines at once Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Should be comparable to other high tiers. Stated by ZUN that beings of her level treats objects the size of the moon as playthings) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other high tiers such as Reimu) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Regeneration and immortality make her hard to kill) Stamina: Very high. Capable of fighting for hours against Mokou. Very high willpower (She and Mokou murdered each other on a nearly daily basis, with neither of them giving up). Has a problem with doing physical activities due to a lazy nature. Range: Several meters, at least. Standard Equipment: Her 5 impossible requests; a jeweled branch, the jewel from a dragon's neck, a robe made out of fire rat fur, Buddha's stone begging bowl and a legendary cowrie shell. Intelligence: Possibly quite high due to being around Eirin Yagokoro. Weaknesses: Kaguya is lazy and has little experience in hand-to-hand combatant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Manipulation of Eternity and the Instantaneous:' Kaguya is able to apply eternity onto other people and objects, trapping them in a state of immutability. Things that possess eternity reject all change; they can't change and cannot be interacted with or affected by outside forces. Through manipulation of the instantaneous, Kaguya is apparently able to perceive and exist within different timelines, and she can manipulate the instantaneous so that things can happen in a literal instant. Spell Cards *'Divine Treasure - Salamander Shield:' Kaguya uses her fire rat robe to create a flaming barrier around herself, defending her from attack while burning all those who attempt to make contact with her. *'Impossible Request: Bullet Branch of Hourai - Rainbow Danmaku:' Kaguya creates a point in front of her that admits a barrage of small rainbow danmaku. To make it harder to dodge, she sends out larger danmaku in a circle around her. The bullets coming from the circle become less organized and more plentiful as the attack progresses, making it harder to dodge. *'End of Imperishable Night - Morning Mist:' Kaguya sends a barrage of projectiles, including knives, butterflies, orbs of energy, and other forms of danmaku in all directions. The spell becomes more plentiful and harder to dodge as the attack progresses from start to finish. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Aliens Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Hax Category:Immortals Category:Lunarians Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Time Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Royal Characters